Neko The Cat Demon
by BloodyCourse
Summary: Neko hasnt been one to socialize since she entered the forest, until a group of unusual people made their appearance. Follow Neko as she fights off Demons and helps the gang out with their Naraku pest problems.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Inuyasha... If I did Kikyo would have been gone and permanently dead ages ago!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: NEKO THE CAT DEMON<strong>

"Inuyasha," A young girl, called Kogome yelled out as a white haired demon took his time to climb a tree. "Inuyasha," She continued, "I can feel a shard of the jewel at the river. Please let's move!" She glared at the white haired demon as he took a seat on a steady looking branch and peered down at her. "You just want to go to the river to swim," He said as he lifted his head higher and crossed his arms.

The young girl huffed and spinned around on her heels.

"Well then," She said as she crossed her arms, "Do you really want me to say the 'S' word?" She grinned at herself as she peered from the side of her eyes at him. He bought himself to glare at her. "You wouldn't dare," he said and uncrossed his arms.

"Oh wouldn't I," She teased and turned around with an evil grin. She opened her mouth to have the full effect. Inuyasha dug his nails into the branch as he prepared himself. "Are you two still at it," Another voice said and emerged from the bushes. It was Miroku behind him he was followed by another furry friend. Shippo ran forward and gave the situation a look over.

"Inuyasha," He spoke.

"Shut up you dim wit," Inuyasha roared from up in the tree, Shippo jumped at the sudden bark of hysteria and ran behind Miroku, his words disapearing with him.

"Don't talk to him like that," Kogome yelled and stomped her foot against the ground.

Miroku shook his head and turned around, "We'll be heading to the river. See you there." He waved and walked into the bushes again accompanied by a short hairy friend. "I wouldn't count on it," Inuyasha said.

Kogome opened her mouth and yelled out, "SIT!" Inuyasha was jerked down and bought the branch down with him. he collided with the ground in a earth trembling way and twitched as he realized what happened. Kogome walked forward and smiled.

"That would teach you a lesson," She said, "Now wouldn't it, boy?" She crossed her arms as she turned around to walk to the river. She wasn't planning to swim; actually she was planning to wash her skirt. The last demon they fought has left an awful odour when its blood sprayed against her skirt. She couldn't understand why it didn't bother Inuyasha's nose. He did have a sensitive nose after all. She continued walking and heard a faint moan and the shifting of a branch. He was okay. He always is. She smiled as she walked further.

Further in the woods a cat-like ear twitched at the sudden chaos. Bright purple eyes darted in the direction of the noise. "People," The demon piped up and jumped up into the branches. With amazing grace the young demon danced from branch to branch to meet with the noise. Slowly the demon peered over the one branch as she gazed down at her new visitor's. Beneath a branch a young boy, she sniffed and cringed. No, a demon and no ordinary demon, a dog demon, laid beneath a branch. In front of him stood a young girl with the strangest clothing and she turned and crossed her arms as she walked into the denser side of the forest. _She looks nice_, the young demon thought as she jumped to another branch to follow her.

The young girl walked carefully down an already worn out path to what seemed to be the river. The demon stopped for a second to think it through. She wasn't the water type what if the girl asked her to swim? What would she say? She shook her head and jumped forward to the next branch. She can do this, its only water. She drinks water after all, so if she drowns she could just drink the whole river up. But a river flows from another river that's connected to another. She couldn't possibly drink that much water, could she? She rubbed her face with her paw and jumped again. She can do this. She has been living alone in this forest for quite some time. She wouldn't let fear stop her from making friends. The young girl started walking faster and broke into a run. The young demon followed after her and kept to her pace while jumping from branch to branch. The girl jumped on one foot for a moment before falling to the ground. She managed to pull herself up and stood against a tree. Her face seemed to show fear as she pressed her back against the tree harder.

"Who's there," the young girl asked. Her tone rather normal, rather then the stuttering you would think to hear in a person who was afraid.

_Maybe I should say hi_, the demon thought. A flash of white flew through the air and connected to the tree where the young demon stood moments ago. Unfortunately the cat demon didn't have enough time to land like all cats do on all paws, or in this case on both feet, But landed face first on the hard ground. She groaned as she rubbed her nose at the impact. Sitting on her knees she looked up to see the dog demon standing protectively over the young girl. She forgot the pain and pinched her nose.

"You should really go bath," she said and continued to hold her nose. The demon boy growled and leaned forward as he growled, "Who the heck do you think you are?" He threatening fist held before his face. She froze for a moment. A wide smile spread across her face as she realized what he had just asked.

"My name's Neko," She practically yelled out and let go of her nose. Inuyasha froze at the sudden cheerfulness that the cat demon showed. He was taken by surprise. Was she playing a trick on him? Or was she just really happy someone wanted to know her name?

Kogome pressed down one of Inuyasha's arms too see who this 'Neko' person was and was quite surprised as she looked onto a young girl her age. The girl had long black raven hair neatly braided into one thick braid. She had a lovely fair complexion and had sharp teeth, fangs included, like Inuyasha. She was wearing a wide legged blue pant with a short kimono jacket with a red vest beneath. Around her neck was a collar with two small golden bells. Like the one's that house cats usually wore.

She seemed all and all fairly nice. Kogome pressed Inuyasha's arm completely down and pressed past him. "Kogome," Inuyasha yelled, "Careful she's a demon!" Kogome stopped and looked at him before looking back at the young girl before her. She looks human enough. There was nothing out of the ordinary by her looks. No dog ears or fluffy tails. Kogome pressed the thought aside and walked to the young girl who was still sitting on her knees. "Hello," Kogome said, "My name's Kogome." She smiled cheerfully at the young girl.

Neko smiled back and stood up. She was the same height as Kogome and was nearly as petite as Kogome. Though the clothing Neko wore made her seem broader. "Its nice to meet you," Neko said, "Haven't had any visitors her in awhile." Inuyasha who was sulking over Kogome who didn't obey his orders of standing back took in the conversation and piped up, "In awhile? What do you mean?" Neko glanced at him and cringed again as the awful smell penetrated her nostrils again. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kogome took this in and said cheerfully, "Well good thing were near a river." Confusion spread across Inuyasha's face as he looked down Kogome.

Kogome pressed her fingers into Inuyasha's scalp as she moved them to a rhythm. She didn't really think the shampoo would come in handy on this mission. She rubbed harder as Inuyasha squirmed around in the water to fight her off. he never liked baths or the idea of water. On the less deep waters Shippo was scrubbing Inuyasha's clothes to get rid of the dead demon blood and whistling, or well trying to at least. Further on the dry ground Neko was accompanied by Miroku. Who was seemingly enjoying their discussion or rather a woman's company, one that wasn't already taken by a half demon. Neko smiled politely and spoke when spoken to. She wasn't really one to run the conversation and rarely spoke, but thanks to the loneliness that has been her friend for some time she felt much braver to speak a little more then usual.

"So you live in this forest," Miroku asked and smiled gently at her.

"Yes," Neko answered, "Not always though but only recently I found myself here and cant seem to find my way out." She stared off into the distant.

She sure is a beauty, Miroku thought as he rubbed his head, it's a shame a young woman like her spends all her time alone in such a dark place. A shameful blush crept onto Miroku's cheeks as provocative images flooded his perverted mind. Neko noticed this and looked at him.

"Do you have a fever," Neko asked and tested the back of her hand against his forehead. He didn't seem to be too warm.

"I think I might have a fever," Miroku said weakly, "Maybe we should take a swim and cool off. But to cool off properly we need to get rid of our clothes."

He peered to her through the side of her eyes. Her face has gone completely white.

_Oh no, don't tell me she is already scared of me_, Miroku thought in horror.

Neko shivered at the thought of water. Cats don't like water. That's how it is. She wiped away sweat that had collected on her eyebrow and smiled a weak smile at Miroku. Miroku who was usually very confident gave a chuckle and said, "Just kidding."

Neko sighed and laughed along with him. At least her worst fear didn't need to be shown today.

"Oh and that reminds me," Miroku said and cupped Neko's hands in his, "Neko, will you bear my child?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Please review, its good for the soul!<strong>

**BloodyCourse =)**


End file.
